Batman: Arkham Legacy
by Unknown567
Summary: By a twist fate Talia dodges the fatal bullet from the Joker and survives. Then when scarecrow was beaten and the Batman is now dead the city is heroless and Talia leaves the league to start her path. Months after the incident a series of event will occur with a mysterious new figure and a new myth in the city. How will this Affect Talia and the remaining members of the Bat clan.
1. Chapter 1

**_Thought I should try my hand at a Batman fic and this was the best idea I could come up with. So read and enjoy :) ;)_**

* * *

 _"You fell for the old double joker gag again"_ his arch-nemisis said in his head as Batman realized the joker that Talia killed was a fake and tried to warn her before it was too late. "Talia!" he yelled to which a gunshot was heard but luckily thanks to her training she was able to dodge it in time.

"no, no, NO! you were supposed to be shot in the back, give a few sentimental words, than die! jeeze talk about not following the script" the real Joker said from up the balcony while having a few hard coughs.

"It wasn't you all the time" Batman said. "Well not most of the time, you know what they say about keeping up with appearances. But not to worry batsy I still have the finale just for you" was all the clown prince of crime said as Talia was attacked from behind. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the fake joker corpse coming back to life and forming into a brown like substance.

As she wakes she notices that the entire place has gone quiet and neither Joker, Bruce, nor the monster was present. She gets up and looks around till she reaches the exit to the theatre and watched Batman walking while holding the corpse of the Joker. Talia may have been knocked out but, she knew the psychotic clown was killed by other means and not by her beloved's hands. Once the body was set and seeing the police commissioner talk to him, the dark knight fired his bat-grapple and disappeared into the night. Talia slowly left to regroup with her subordinates having a feeling that this only the calm before the storm; not knowing how right she was.

 **BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL**

After the events of Arkham Knight a service was held for the billionaire and hero of gotham. Many of his friends, cohorts, and family were there in attendance giving their peace and saying their goodbyes. Once it was done they left leaving only a few that stayed behind; one of them was female wearing a long black dress and veil over her face. She removed the veil revealing to be the demon's daughter herself with tears streaming down her face. Deep down she wanted to believe that this wasn't it that he was faking it and will return as her knight in black armor but, after what occurred and even him admitting she had to face the truth. Both the Batman and Bruce Wayne were gone forever either way. She looks up to the sky wondering what she will do now that her father and lover, the two most important men in her life were gone. Receiving no answer she places the flower on the grave and then blows a kiss to the grave. "Goodbye, My Beloved" she sorrowfully as she left the resting place of the only person she will ever truly loved.

 **BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL**

It's been two years since that incident and things have been stable to say the least. Crime still runs in the city but, the police and the remaining members of the bat family were keeping the peace. Talia was keeping herself busy in another way…

 _ **"Science… It's our heart. it's our soul. Here at Tomorrow Labs we are upgrading to a brighter Horizon. Today, from the food you eat, to the air you breathe, all the way bed you sleep in. TL is transforming the modern experience. Tomorrow Labs: Let's journey into the Future, Together" said a woman of amazing beauty who seemed a bit more mature and developed with longer and silken brown hair, jade green eyes, and wears a black business suit with glasses. It was a commercial showing the company and its progress with genetic farming, towering air filters, and cybernetic beds.**_

As the commercial ended the lights turn on revealing a conference room with the same woman facing a board of executives. "excellent job" "great as always" "and you look amazing in that lighting" were some of the comments and responses from the board."Be sure to get this to the media and have it on the air in the next twelve hours. Now if there isn't anything else to discuss this meeting is over" she concluded in a normal like voice as she stood up and left while the members left as well.

Leaving the building she entered car in the backseat as the driver drove away. "Where to ma'am?" asked the driver as the woman undid her hair allowing it to fall to the middle to her back. "Just take me back home, Lucas" said the woman in an exotic accent revealing herself to be Talia Al Ghul. After the fall of the batman and being disillusioned with her father and his plans, she decided to get a fresh start on life. Under the alias Miranda Tate she started the research firm Tomorrow Labs to truly help the world not destroy it like her father had wanted; overtime her company has helped not only Gotham but, other places in many ways. She soon earned the title Gotham's White Angel which was ironic considering who used to be.

Now reaching her penthouse suite she left the car and entered the building reaching the top floor; she entered her luxurious abode fancy and expensive as it should be. she laid down on the leather sofa and turned on the news to see what was going on in the city today.

 **"Hello and welcome back to G-news I'm Sandra Hendrick" said the anchorwoman; "and I'm Rico Gustavo, and we're here to bring you the latest on the mysterious new CEO of Wayne Enterprises"** said the Anchorman. **"That's right just a year after the scarecrow's attack on the city with aid of known villains and the militia of the mysterious Arkham Knight which ended with the identity of the batman being revealed to be billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne; stocks of the company were being purchased by an unknown benefactor"** Sandra said. **"That's right no on knew who he is where he came from only that after taking control he devoted all resources to helping rebuild the city of all damage from construction to even donating a huge amount of cash to the GCPD; he's even taking charge personally in the reconstruction of Wayne manor: the site of the Batman's assassination"** Rico said as Sandra took over. **"And finally after all these months we will see the in the flesh in this press conference with reporter Vikki Vale, Vikki?"** said the anchorwoman as it now switched to a stand outside with a dozen reporters and journalists with the famous Vikki Vale standing in front.

 **"Thank you, Sandra this is Vikki Vale coming to you live from in front of Wayne Enterprises where the new CEO is about to reveal himself. Oh wait he's about to come out now!"** the blonde said excitedly as there was a shadow at the entrance doors. The crowd wait anxiously as the man slowly prepares himself and walks out of the door. Emerging out into the open was a tall man with fair skin; he has neatly combed black hair, blue eyes and a bold, clean shaven jaw. He walks towards the podium and begans his speech. _"Citizens of Gotham, I know that in the past couple of years things have seemed to be in their darkest but, do not fret because this is not the end but a new beginning. There are some battles that we will have to fight without our heroes and vigilantes; some things were we can only rely on ourselves to accomplish. Together I believe that that we can city greater than it could ever be; now let's bring Gotham to what it truly is: not a city of fear but, a city of progress!"_ he declared getting cheers and claps from the crow. "Sir that was an amazing speech, who are you?" Vikki asked the man before all the other news people could but in. " _March my dear, Lincoln March_ " the man said smirking before answering other questions.

 **"And there you have it Lincoln March the man behind the Wayne Enterprises charity and declaration of better Gotham. Well that's all for today citizens I'm Sandra Hendrick."** **"And I'm Rico Gustavo have great day gothamites"** they said as the news ended. Talia turned off the TV. and laid her head back seeing how much the world has changed and wishes Bruce was here.

"It was late at night as Jason Todd alias the Red Hood was tracking down a most wanted: the deranged Mister Pyg. He got good reliable Intel that he's hiding out in a abandoned clinic in the older part of the city; he was going to take out the bad doctor for good. He approached the rundown medical place and slowly enters; looking around he walked cautiously knowing that something didn't feel right. Making it to the operating room he saw the criminal just standing there in front of the operating table not doing anything at all. "What finally got sick of opera music Pyg?" RH joked but still no response from his target. The vigilante approached the doctor and placed his hand his shoulder only for the man to fall to the table as blood started to pool on the table. Red Hood pulled the body back to show a dead man with an agonized look on his face and big, bloody hole in the chest from where his heart should be. "WHAT THE-!" he exclaimed looking at the corpse wondering what could do this. As he looked up in the mirror at the wall he saw something behind him in the shadows; a pair of red-orange eyes staring back while holding a slow beating heart. Surprised Jason turned behind him pistols ready only to see nothing behind him. The anti-hero lowered his pistols in small relief but, knew this wouldn't be the last he'd seen of the assailant.

Outside the same killer was standing on the roof narrowing his eyes as the bat-clan member left to continue his patrol. He then left to continue his work that he had to do for the night.

* * *

 _ **Oh ho what's going to happen and what series of events will transpire with the arrival of these new players. Read and review please!**_


	2. Authors note

_**sorry for the delay , but I will soon be going to college next month and will have a lot to do . With that in mind I can only focus on one story for now which will be the warcraft fic that I was asked to do . So once again sorry and I will update the other ones when I have settled into school .**_


End file.
